Black and Blue, Red and Green
by dragonrider101
Summary: An experiment is out, a Hive is loose, and the Marines fight alonside a renegade of the Hives. First time writing in this fandom. based off of E-dowely's "Secrets" slightly. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Backstage**

**Me: This is my first AVP fiction, so advice/constructive criticism is liked/needed. I got the general idea from a fic I read called "Secrets" by**_** e-dowely. **_**This isn't a pirated version of her fic, but it is kinda the same idea. The only reason I would do this type of story because it is a great way to get started in this fandom, and she beat me to the idea. Plus I like to write stuff like this.**

**Waren: Dragonrider101 only owns his characters and the places he makes up. He doesn't own anything you would recognize from AVP or "Secrets".**

**Me: With that out of the way, let's start!  
><strong>**p.s. I will do a bit of poetry in this one at the end of each chapter, depending if I can come up with something for every chapter.**

Black, Red and Green

Chapter 1: Hunter and Hunted, Heaven and Hell

A young looking boy, looking around 15, was walking through the forested mountains of the planet, which was called Heaven or Earth II because it looked like earth did a long time ago from space, but really, it was Hell. This person was the only survivor of a recent attack on the military/science base, and probably the only person alive on the planet.

He was approximately 5'11", white, skinny, had blue-gray eyes and white and black striped hair. He wore camouflaged clothing; jeans, long sleeved shirt, steel toed boots, and fingerless gloves. The person also had a black backpack on carrying food, medical supplies, a lighter, a couple of grenades, several knives, and a box of matches.

He had a secret though, one only the scientists and him knew: he was a hybrid, the second 'successful' one made from cloned material. He was a cross between Xenomorphs and human. You would not be able to tell the difference unless you either cut him or watched him transform into a large, black Xenomorph with a gray stripe running down his back. And he was really 115 years old, he just stopped ageing at 15 years of age.

He called himself Waren, it made more sense than "subject 2-90-2215-W" to him. He knew what the numbers meant: 2 standing for the subject type, 90 for the amount of "failures" before him, 2215 for the year he was cloned. The W is the original's first letter in it's name. He just didn't know why the scientists called him that.

Waren continued walking Northwards through the forest, obviously looking for something as he would continuously be looking around, his eyes searching for something. Sniffing the air, he let out a surprised hiss. _Someone _was following him, and whoever it was, they weren't human. He had been hearing and smelling the hormones coming off of the thing that was following him for the last twenty minutes.

He stopped and heard something start whirring, before he saw a three red dots lock onto his chest. He quickly moved to the side, watching as a blue plasma blast flew past the place where his chest was a few moments ago. He hissed a challenge, not wanting to voice it. He shifted; bones shifting, skin hardening and changing colors, his head elongating, his eyes dissappering underneath the hard chitin that was his skin now.

Waren heard the thing that was trying to kill him grunt in confusion. He wasn't surprised, he would have been confused if he saw what the other alien saw. He found it through the hormones it was admitting, and by the amount, it was a male. Waren screached, using that single screach to "see" the other male alien better. What he saw was enough to make him angry, it was a Predator, the rivals of the Hives. The Predator charged him, and he jumped over it, landing on a branch, then jumped on it's back while stabbing it in the head, killling it and splattering it's green blood everywhere. Waren changed back into his human form, his clothes ripped to shreds. _I guess I will have to replace them, again_ he thought, changing once again.

He galloped towards the north, towards his Hive. _I wonder why they accepted me. I _am _a hybrid, and hybrids are usally killed. _he thought confused. He decided to ask the Queen when he got to his destination. For now, though, he would have to steel himself for hunting humans. Waren wasn't a mindless killer, though he could kill pretty thoughtlessly, and hated killing the humans. Their blood was partly his, too, and that made him reluctant to kill them, as tey were his kin as much as the Hive was. This made him a liability to the Hive, as he could turn on them. They feared him, he realized, _they _feared _him_, not theother way around as it should be.

He felt the Queen touch his mind, as he wasn't completly in the Hive-Bond, and give him orders to find the closest human settlement. HE coplied, not wanting to break the already fragile bond with his Hive. He would laer find out that, after the Queen left his mind, she ordred an attack on him.

**There is the first chapter. Before you flame me on how bad that was, know this: I usally write in the Inheritece Cycle fandom, so yeah. Hear's the promised poem**

_The hunter turns into the hunted,  
>but the Prey fights back,<br>Revealing a secret  
>that will cost him his Hive.<br>He returns,  
>only to find<br>his worst fear,  
>that as he was hunting,<br>the Hive turns with anger.  
>the Queen he trusted,<br>so long ago,  
>Turns into his worst enemy.<br>_

**Reviews will be welcome, Flames will be used to burn the dead bodies of thos Waren murdered.**

**Click the little button, it needs the attention to live.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Well, Waren got into a bit of a mess, as he will discover in this chapter. I guess that I should start the story before my ideas fly out the window.**

**Waren: Dragonrider101 does not own AVP, if he did, he would not be here on and working on a new AVP.**

Black, Red, and Green

Chapter 2: Betrayal and New "Friends"

*1 hour later, at the out skirts of the last operational Marine base*

Waren looked at the base, waiting for his reinforcements. He didn't know that they were right behind him, waiting themselves for the order. One of them hissed, and Waren turned around, surprised that they were right there, but he grew suspicious at seeing that they were the Queen's guards. They never left the Queen's side except to hunt down outcasts as ordered; Waren himself was the only male in the hive, except for two face huggers that were attached to his back as per usual. The face huggers only seemed to listen to Waren, and did so with out fail when he told them to leave. He turned to the other guards, and asked who they were hunting today, though he already suspected whom it was.

The other guards smiled and sent a picture of him lying in a pool of red blood. Even though his blood was a different color then red, he got the message. He tensed, getting ready for the inevitable fight. A shot rang out, a guard screamed; Waren killed the other two while they were distracted by their dead Hive member. Waren felt something impact his shoulder, immense pain followed shortly after. His hissed in pain as he transformed hearing gasps from all around him. He looked at where his wound was, noticing for the first time that his blood was blue. _Interesting_ he thought to himself. He broke his connection to his former Hive; he had been betrayed because of the blue stuff flowing out of his shoulder, the amount quickly reducing. He reached out with his mind to call the face huggers back, the two of them were his Hive. He looked around seeing the Marines that surrounded him. Waren put his hands up in a sign of submission. They lowered their guns, until the face huggers arrived, and then they went back to aiming and waiting for the right moment to shoot.

"Guys, why don't you lower your guns, so two of you don't end up as my brothers." Waren asked, a warning clear in his voice, "They won't hurt you, they're under my control." he added to reassure them.  
>"How do you know that? Your not a Queen Xeno." A Marine asked, not believing what the hybrid had said last. The marines kept their guns aimed at the trio of xenos.<br>"I was the right-hand xeno, as you call us, to the Queen of this territory. She entrusted me with these two and they like me better than her. They only listen to me," Waren answered simply. To prove his point, he hissed a command to the face huggers and they ran until they were behind him. The Marines relaxed, but kept their guns where they were easily brought up.  
>"Really, then you could show us how to get rid of the others, right?" Another Marine questioned. Waren looked at him, and noticed he was the highest ranked here, a Corporal, the rest were three Privates and one Private first class, who had a rifle with a scope.<br>"Well, I was kicked out of the Hive, so yes, I could, Corporal …," Waren said, the last part was formed into a question. He didn't know the soldiers here, the ones he knew were dead.  
>"Corporal David Aston, and if I may, what, or who, are you?" the Corporal asked.<br>Waren eyes widened, and he hissed, feeling the vibrations come back to him. This was the only way he could confirm his suspicions.  
>"Waren, or if you are like the scientists back at base 11a, subject 2-90-2215. And you should remember me, you guarded my cell half of the time." Waren said, recognizing the Corporal in front of him as the PFC who was in front of his cell most of the time. Hell, the Corporal had a habit talking to him when his meals were brought to him. The Corporal's eyes widened, recognizing the xeno hybrid in front of him.<br>"Wait, you're Waren?" the PFC of the six in front of him asked, "The one who killed fifteen soldiers armed with M60s by himself?"  
>"Yes, that was me, PFC …" Waren stopped; once again, he didn't know anyone but the Corporal here.<br>"John Jr. Johnson, you don't look so dangerous." the PFC answered, clearly not believing the story anymore.

Waren smirked; all of a sudden, he wanted to show John just how wrong he was. And he did just that, jumping on the PFC while knocking his gun away in less then two seconds. The Corporal told his men to stand down, understanding that Waren's pride was hurt with that statement. The PFC eyes widened when Waren motioned towards his knife, until he got the message. He drew his knife and got ready for an attack. Waren hissed and transformed into his xeno form. He towered over the poor PFC, who had just realized that he stood no chance and fell over, passed out. Waren changed back, laughing, until he realized he only had ripped boxer briefs for clothing.

"Damn it, I need new clothes." Waren complained, the Marines chuckling at both Waren and John.  
>"Well, once we get back to base we can get you decent clothing. You wouldn't mind carrying my Private first class, would you?" David finally said, getting over the humor that was around him.<br>"Thank you, Corporal. And no, I wouldn't mind." Waren replied.

The group continued, the three xenos in the middle, as a safety measure. The face huggers, who were named by the Marines, were constantly trying to say their names in their minds.

"_Danta, Dente, Dante!" _One of the face huggers finally got its name right. It was constantly stalking Aston, which reminded the Marines of a game they saw once about an assassin who did the same thing. Waren explained along the way the differences between the different types of xenos, their strengths, weak spots, and descriptions.

"So to sum things up: the runners are the smallest and have some intelligence, aim for the head or shoot in full auto at them; the drones are the next smallest and have to rely on the queen to tell them what to do, shoot for their chest of full auto; the warriors are the medium ones and have about the same intelligence as a human, use group tactics against them; the guards look like the warriors but with the more ridged head domes and much greater intelligence due to the fact they are pampered by the Queen, who is the largest and smartest of the whole hive, both who we should ran away from or use rockets?" One of the privates, Dan Aston, the Corporal's brother, asked.  
>"<em>Yes, that is what I have been trying to say for the last twenty minutes." <em>Waren said mentally. He was still carrying the PFC on his back in his xeno form.  
>"Then why didn't you just say that!" David and Dan exclaimed together, making Waren thinking about the possibility that they were twins.<p>

**Hmm... twins, face huggers, and names. I think I am getting somewhere. I just need to think of a good chapter three. Here's another poem:**

_The Renegades  
>turn to old and new friends,<br>revealing secrets  
>that should not be revealed.<br>A PFC  
>turns into a Corporal,<br>running from his Past  
>only for it to find him<br>in the form of an old friend.  
>The Group decends into the unknown,<br>thinking that they are safe,  
>only to have it proven<br>that they are weak,  
>weak against the forces of Evil.<br>_

**Click the reveiw button, you don't know how long it's been without attiention.**


End file.
